A number of clients can use a multi-client system, such as an application service provider (ASP), to obtain access to the resources and features of the system while sharing similar platform and/or interface. The clients may obtain data and solutions from the system, and may be able to save costs and administration overhead by using the system. Costs may not only be saved by sharing hardware and/or software resources, multiple clients also use the same application solution, including for administration and support.